A Little Miracle Goes A Long Way
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: Morgan and Spencer might be ready being together, but are they ready to be parents when they never thought they could be? MoReid. Prentiss/Rossi. JJ/Hotch. Slash. MPreg. [Graphic birth]. ((Birthday oneshot fic for my friend Buky)).
**Author's Notes:** **Hello, friends! I wrote this fic two years ago and left it unfinished (because RL got in the way and writer's block hit me something fierce). I found it again on my hard drive and decided to finish it and dedicated to a friend whose birthday is coming up soon.**

 **So, to my dear friend Buky, happy early birthday!**  
 **Hope you like it.**

 **Happy reading!**  
 **\- C.E.C.**

* * *

Back pain… lots of it and pressure…

It was the first thing Reid felt when he woke up from his short nap in his den. He first thought it was from falling asleep in his reading chair, but as soon as he got up from it, the pain continued. As he waddled down the hall, the pain was constant. ' _This has to be more than stiffness from sleeping wrong',_ he thought to himself. ' _God, I don't want to be in labor eleven days early…'_

He could hear loud cheering and yelling from the living room, instantly remembering what was going on. Derek had invited the team, along with Kevin, Beth, Will, Jack and Henry over to watch a football game… the Ravens versus the Bears. Entering the space, the young doctor saw half of the team was in Ravens jerseys and the other half were in Bears gear. The adults were conversing and watching the game, while Jack & Henry were busy messing around with the navy blue, orange, purple and black balloons that were once tied to the snack table.

Reid took several deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to see if relaxing would ease his back ache. Before he could get through a fourth breath, a strong pain raked through his body. It resonated for several minutes, before subsiding. Rubbing his swollen belly lightly, he noticed that it was harder than normal. It had dropped some earlier in the week, which was normal, but these pains were not normal. Henry noticed his 'uncle' standing in the doorway first and ran over to him with a big smile on his face.

"Unca Pensah, how wad you nap?" The 4-year-old questioned lightly.

"Good, buddy…" He replied silently. "Can you-ah get Uncle Derek for me?"

"Otay…"

The little boy ran around to the front of the couch, where three men were sitting… one of them being his father, one being his uncle Derek, and another his Uncle Dave. He walked up to his uncle Derek and sat in his welcoming lap, getting a sudden rib tickle from the man.

"Unca Darwick…" Henry spoke up through his giggles.

"Yeah, lil' man?" The tall, dark & handsome agent questioned back with a smile.

"Unca Pensah wans ya…"

"Where is he?"

"Ova dare…"

Henry pointed behind them to the doorway that Reid was now grabbing for support. Derek handed the little boy off to his father, before getting off the sofa and moving over to his pregnant lover.

"Baby, you okay?" He questioned, as he rubbed the younger man's baby-created middle.

"No…" The younger profiler replied, as soon as one of the pains dropped off once more. "I don't think I am…"

"Braxton-Hicks?"

"Nope… I don't think these are those… these are more painful than being shot in the leg… frankly, I would rather be shot in the leg right now… Derek, can you shot me in the leg right now please?"

Once Derek hears the urgency in Reid's voice, he knows that it's time.

"Baby, let's get your bag and tell everybody what's going on…" He states, continuing to rub his lover's navy-blue sweater covered belly. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, it's just painful…" the young man answered back. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah… let's put your arm around him here…"

Getting into position to move, Derek turned to his friends, who still didn't know what was going on, and yelled, "Everybody, listen up!"

All of the people in the room turned to him, wondering what was wrong. Only one face could tell what was going on without either man stating anything.

"Oh, my boy wonder!" Garcia announced worriedly, as she moved over to the two men. "Are you gonna be alright? Do you need more people to come with you?"

"No… I'll be fine…" Reid retorted softly. "Someone needs to stay with -"

Before he could say anymore, a strong contraction raked his body, causing him to moan aloud.

"I'll grab the baby bag…" Emily spoke up. "You two go in the car…"

"That bag's already in the car, Em… I'll just grab Reid's bag…" Morgan answered back, as he rubbed his lover's back.

"Do you want one of us to drive you, Derek?" Dave inquired aloud.

"Yeah, Dave, I think that might be - -"

"No!" Reid piped up angrily at his dark-skinned boyfriend. "He doesn't know the route we already have set up for maximum safety and minimal time loss! He is not driving us! You are driving us!"

"Okay, baby, okay… now, since I can't be in the backseat, who do you want to be with you?"

"I'll go…" JJ announced unexpectedly. "…since I'm the only one here, who has actually had a baby and is expecting another. Beth, no offense…"

"None taken; I'll be where you two guys are soon…" The new Mrs. Hotchner responded, placing her hand on her small baby bump.

"Spence, are you okay with me coming along?"

"Yes…" The young doctor murmured through breaths. "Please, Derek, let's go…"

"Alright, people… let's get a move on…" Hotch piped up, before turning to the two men, stating, "Derek, Spencer, be safe… and congratulations…"

"Thanks Hotch…" Morgan replied for the both of them.

"JJ, keep us posted…"

"I'll call you once Reid is settled…" The blonde agent chimed in.

"Please…"

With a simple nod of the other pregnant agent's head, the three adults made their way outside in the crispness of that fall day. When they got to Morgan's SUV, JJ opened the side car door, making sure to move the baby car seat to the other side of the back seat first, before carefully helping Spencer inside. She followed close behind him, making sure to safely belt them both in. Morgan swiftly made it into the driver's seat, belted himself in, and started the ignition, but before he put the car in 'drive', he turned to look at Reid.

"Babe, you ready?" He questioned softly.

"Please…" Spencer moaned, as he rubbed his belly. "Let's go…"

"It's gonna be alright, Spence…" JJ responded as she ran her fingers through the young doctor's brown locks. "Just think… the next time you get in this car, you'll be taking a

baby home with you…"

"Thank you, Jayje…" Morgan piped up.

"For what?"

"Being here for us and with us… all three of us…"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world…"

Derek put the car in 'drive' and drove casually, according to the route planned by Spencer. He sat silently, listening to the conversation between his lover and their best friend.

"So, have you thought of any names?" JJ questioned her friend lightly.

"We each… have… our own… lists…" Spencer replied, breathing through another contraction. "For boys… and girls…"

"Still haven't find out the sex, huh?"

"Wanted… a good surprise… for once…"

"Damn right, baby…" Morgan muttered softly, smiling to himself. "Damn right…"

* * *

 _ **Four centimeters dilated…**_

After getting to the hospital in one piece, Morgan found himself outside of Reid's room, trying to keep a piece of his manhood intact. He had made the mistake of bringing in a warm cup of fresh coffee from the cafeteria into the vicinity of his lover, who hadn't been allow any caffeine for the last three months of his pregnancy. After being screamed at to either drink it out in the hallway or throw it away, he made the decision and walked out of the room, leaving JJ to keep Reid calm. As he cautiously drank the warm brew, he saw a familiar face in his periphery.

"Hey…" Morgan spoke up.

"Hey yourself…" Prentiss replied with a soft grin. "Reid kicked you out of the room already?"

"No… maybe…"

"Morgan…"

"All I was doing was getting something to drink…"

"And, you made sure it was the one thing Reid couldn't have, right?"

"I'm an idiot… I'll admit that…"

"Then, why-the-hell didn't you just throw it away?"

"Honestly, I don't know why…" Morgan shrugged, before taking another sip. "I really am an idiot, aren't I?"

Prentiss chuckled lightly before answering, "Yes… yes, you are…"

"He's gonna hate me now, isn't he?" Morgan asked.

"Probably, but he'll get over it… he's in too much pain to care…"

Derek took a large drag from his coffee, before throwing the now-empty, tall, insulted cup away.

"You comin' in to see Spencer?" He questioned lightly.

"Naw, I'll wait until after the baby's born…" She replied back with a smile.

"Awww, come on, Prentiss… are ya scared?"

"No, I'm not scared… I'm just on 'kid-watch' with Will, now that Garcia is busy getting tickets reordered for your mom and some travel companions."

" 'Travel companions'?"

"Yeah, Garcia was being kinda vague about who your mom was bringing with her… she just told me to tell you that 'you had better have enough room in your place for five extra people'…"

"'Five'?"

"Yeah, that's what she said… Dave and Hotch went to the airport to pick the whole brood up… and, I will mention extra hotel rooms to Garcia…"

"You are a very special person, Emily Prentiss… Rossi is lucky to have you in his life…"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately… give Reid my love…"

"Will do…"

As Emily started to walk away, Morgan remembered something else to say, "Hey, Prentiss!"

"Yeah?" She questioned upon turning around slightly.

"Don't rush it, okay? You two will get your miracle soon…"

"From your lips to God's ears, Derek…"

* * *

 _ **7 centimeters dilated…**_

Derek couldn't believe that Spencer wanted a natural labor and delivery.

After Reid's midwife, Eiddwen Sung, had come in again minutes beforehand and checked the laboring man, he was finally 6 centimeters dilated. He had already walked up and down the hallways with her and Derek several times. With JJ still holding his hands, Reid rocked back and forth on a birthing ball, trying to ease the tension in his back and pelvis. When the dark-skinned agent merely suggested the notion of an epidural to ease some of his pain, the young doctor freaked out and sent him again out of the room.

Stalking out of the space with his head down, the agent made his way into the hallway, almost knocking over a young woman, carrying a vase of flowers and a bouquet of pink & purple baby balloons.

"Oh, my God…" He spoke up, catching her before she fell over and dropped her items on the floor. "I am so sorry…"

"No, that's quite alright…" She responded, adjusting herself, before turning around to see who banged into her. "It was my fault…"

That's when it happened… the most unthinkable of unthinkables had just occurred. Derek was standing before someone he thought he'd never see again: one of his ex-girlfriends, Kiana Jameson… the one woman he could have seen himself marrying, if he wouldn't have fallen in love with Spencer.

"Kiana…" He spoke up softly.

"Derek…" She retorted with a smile. "What are you doing at a birthing center?"

"I'm gonna be a father… what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my sister… she just had a baby…"

"Which sister?"

"Oh, you know which one… the overly fertile one…"

"Devin had another baby?! How many does she have now – four?"

"Three… little Olivia will be joining her brothers, Grant and Ian…"

"That's great…"

"So, what are you and your wife having: a boy or a girl?"

"Sad to say, but I'm not married…"

"Well, what are you and your girlfriend having?"

"I don't have a girlfriend…"

"Fiancée?"

"If he'll have me…"

"'He'll'? Derek, you're with a man?!"

"Yeah, I'm with a man… you knew, when we were dating, that I swung both ways…"

"Dee, I just figured that you'd have gotten over your male tendencies sometime sooner than now…"

He couldn't believe she was going for low-blows to make him upset. He wasn't going to get mad, because everything she was saying, he had heard many times before.

"You know what, Kiana?" Derek started, trying to keep anger inside. "Meeting and falling in love with Spencer is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life. Now that he's having my baby, I am over-the-moon, and all of the hateful, rude, condescending, asinine things that are coming from your mouth mean nothing to me… nor do you…"

The caramel-skinned tart gasped in shock, acting as if she had never heard anyone say that to her before. Derek knew better though…

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go & visit with my family, before my child's born…" The dark hunk retorted confidently. "And, when I come back, you'd have better found your way to your sister's room… and, out of my face…"

Kiana couldn't believe she had been disgraced like this, and she couldn't let herself be seen in this way… she needed to stand up for herself once more…

As Derek began to walk away, he heard her mutter a little too loudly, "Boy, I guess they allow all types of people in this hospital… including a bunch of fucking fags…"

He stopped dead in his tracks and began to turn, when a nurse stood up and moved over to Kiana, face contorted in anger.

"How dare you!" The nurse in purple scrubs and black Nike® running shoes spoke up. "What gives you the right to say that?!"

"Well, he -" Kiana started to say, before she interrupted by the other young woman.

" 'Well, he' nothing! If you can't keep your bigotry to yourself, then you shouldn't be allowed in this ward! Now, find your room fast, before I call security and have you banned from this hospital permanently!"

Kiana huffed in anger, before moving to her sister's room, as the young nurse approached Derek swiftly.

"Don't worry about her, sir…" The woman stated lightly. "If she causes anymore trouble, I won't go back on my word. She will be banned…"

"Thanks… name's Derek…"

"Gina… nice to meet you…"

"You're not appalled by my boyfriend and me? I mean, you can say if you are…"

"Are you kidding? I'm proud of you two… just wish more men would have the _cojones_ to have children… by the way, if I don't see ya again, congratulations…"

"Thanks… again…"

Gina smiled at him, before going back to her station and back to her work, leaving Derek standing there in silence. He smiled to himself, before proceeding out to the waiting room. As he walked away, he took a deep breath and felt more relaxed… something he had needed for a long time…

* * *

 _ **It's time…**_

Spencer was lying on his side, moaning, as he felt every contraction rack his body. Derek continued to rub his back as JJ held his hands; both saying things to inspire and motivate him, even though they were tired. The young doctor could feel the baby moving down within his body with every tightening and release of his uterus. The pains had gotten significantly stronger, thanks to his bag of waters being broken earlier by Eiddwen. It had been 16 hours since he had gone into labor, a typical amount of time for a first-time baby.

"Spencer, why don't we check you right now to see where the baby is?" The midwife asked softly.

"Noooo…" The doctor groaned in pain.

"Pretty Boy, you're doing such a great job… Eiddy just wants to make sure the baby is moving in the right direction…" Derek retorted.

"Baby's movin' down… can feel it…"

"Then, let's see how far down he or she is, okay?" JJ chimed in.

"And, if the baby is down low enough, you could start pushing, if you want to…" Eiddwen added.

"Okay…" Reid mumbled softly.

"What was that, babe?" The dark-skinned man questioned aloud. "We couldn't hear you…"

"Okay…"

"Fantastic…" the blonde retorted, smiling at her best friend.

"Let's help him move onto his back, so I can check him quick…" The midwife stated lightly.

Both Morgan and JJ moved the young doctor flat on the bed, as Eiddwen put on gloves. As soon as she was ready, she lifted the blankets covering Reid's lower half.

"Let your legs fall open, Spencer…" She spoke lightly.

As soon as the doctor complied, she checked to see if he had dilated anymore from when she had checked him last. Reid could feel her moving around down below and it didn't feel the best. He grabbed Morgan's hand and squeezed hard, as a contraction raked his body. A painful moan escaped his lips, as Eiddy pulled her hand away and smiled at the two men.

"Spencer, when you feel like pushing, what position do you want to be in?" She questioned softly.

"Birthing… stool…" The young doctor muttered back.

"Pretty Boy, you don't have to-" Derek started to say, as a bone-breaking squeeze of his hand interrupted him.

"I… want… the goddamn stool…"

"Let's move him to the stool now, before we can't move him at all, shall we?" Eiddy piped in, as she pulled off her gloves. "Derek, can you carry him over?"

"Yes, I can…"

Putting down the arm rail, the dark-skinned agent pulled his lanky lover into his arms and took him over to a stool, sitting on top of what looked like a blanket of medical padding on the floor. Sitting him down on the C-shaped bench, Derek noticed that Reid wasn't letting go of his arms.

"Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" He inquired nervously.

"Gonna push…" Spencer retorted in distress. "Gotta push nooooowwww!"

His grip tightened on Derek's biceps, as his face changed and another agonizing moan exited his lips.

"Baby's moving down… can feel it…" He mumbled in pain.

"Derek, go around and support Spencer's back…" Eiddy spoke up. "I'll stay in front…"

"Where should I be, guys?" JJ questioned aloud.

"JJ, since you've been through childbirth before, you can help by giving Spencer moral support, and getting ice chips and wet towels for his forehead & neck… I may even need  
you to take over for Derek, if he wants to help delivering the baby…"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" Spencer groaned loudly, as he moved his hips from side to side on the stool.

He needed to keep his body loose, but every time he tried, it would stiffen up. Eiddwen noticed what he was doing almost instantly. She stood up from her kneeling position and moved around to where Morgan was standing.

"Derek, here's what I need you to do…" She began to explain. "You see how Spencer keeps moving his hips… he's trying to open up his pelvis to help the baby come out easily. I need you to rub his hips and his back to release the tension in both areas…"

"I can do that…" The FBI agent answered, moving behind his lover. "Pretty Boy, I'm gonna rub your back, alright? I'm gonna help you relax…"

"Noooo, don't touch me…" Reid spoke frustratingly. "I don't want you - Ahhhhh!"

The young doctor bore down as another contraction moved through him again.

"Spence, do you want me to get you anything?" JJ inquired lightly.

"An epidural… can I get one now?" Reid responded through the pain.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy…" Morgan spoke up, running his fingers through the soft curls on the top of his lover's head. "It's too late for that… our baby's gonna make his or her entrance very soon… an epidural wouldn't work…"

"Gawd… I hate you…"

"Love you, too, baby…"

"Uhhhhhhhh!"

Another hard contraction went through Reid, causing him to moan loudly as he pushed.

"Spencer, you are doing really well…" Eiddwen spoke up. "And, the next contraction, let's try to bear down without screaming and let's let Derek help you…okay?"

All Reid could do was nod his head up & down as he did his breathing exercises.

Moments later, when another contraction hit, both men did as they were told. Morgan stood behind his lover, letting the younger man use his hands and arms for support. As he pushed down, Reid only groaned, heeding the midwife's instructions.

"Good job, Spencer… the baby's head is right there…" Eiddwen stated with a smile, as she checked the young doctor's progress. "Another push and the head will be out…"

"Uhhhh, get it out now!" Spencer moaned, beginning to push again. "Get it out!"

"Your baby has tons of hair, Spencer…"

"Uhhhh! It burns! I hate this!"

"We are so close, Pretty Boy…" Morgan piped up, trying to encourage his lover. "Our baby's almost here…"

"Uhhhh, shut up!"

"What?"

"Shut up... You did this to me... don't say anything right now!"

"Derek, don't worry about it…" JJ muttered softly. "I was like that Henry was born…"

"I hope it ends soon…"

"JJ, I'm gonna kill him! Shut… him…up!" Reid shouted in pain.

"Spence, you're not gonna kill anyone…" The blonde agent reassured her friend. "You're just having a baby!"

"God, get it out!"

Bearing down again, Reid felt 'the ring of fire' burning up his nether regions, and he wanted labor over with… quickly.

"The baby's head is almost out, Spencer…" Eiddwen announced aloud. "When you are finished with this contraction, I want you to take a deep breath and push again… okay?"

"I can't! I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!" The genius groaned in agony, tears falling down his face.

"You can do this, Pretty Boy!" Derek spoke up, before kissing his lover's forehead. "I believe in you! I love you so much right now!"

"Okay… okay… okayahhhh!"

With a deep breath and a burning fire in his loins, Reid bore down with the strongest push his body could muster. He could feel his body slowly stretching and hands touching him lightly down below.

"Spencer, here it comes…" The midwife announced with a smile, receiving the baby's head in her hands. "Head's out… and there's a lot of hair…"

As the nurse handed Eiddwen a suction bulb and a towel, Reid felt the need to push again.

"Gotta push…" He stated aloud almost out of breath. "Need… to get… the baby out… now!"

"Alright, Spencer… the baby's mouth and nose are suctioned out…" Eiddy replied reassuringly. "You can push whenever you're ready…"

"You ready, Spence?" JJ piped up.

The young doctor said nothing in response. He was too busy bearing down.

"He's ready… and, he's breaking my hand…" Derek answered, feeling his lover tightened up against and around him.

As one push ended, Reid took a deep breath and started to push again, pulling harder on Morgan's hands and arms.

"Just breathe right now, Spencer…" Eiddwen announced. "Derek, do you want to help deliver the baby?"

"JJ, would you take over for me?" Morgan questioned to his good friend.

"Sure…" The woman replied with a smile. "Spence, I'm gonna switch with Derek, okay?"

" 'Kay… 'Kay… 'Kay…" Reid said, panting and trying not to push yet.

Quickly, the two agents switched positions, and Derek crouched down in front of Reid, seeing something that he had never seen before: a baby's head sticking out of a man's body. It shocked him, knowing it was coming out of his lover.

"Derek…?" Eiddwen questioned softly. "You with us?"

"Yeah, I've just never seen a baby being born, that's all…" The FBI agent replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, today is gonna be the first day of the rest of your parental life… now, focus!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay, Spencer… it's time to push out the baby's shoulders, and then, you and Derek will have a baby…"

Reid nodded and took a deep breath, before bearing down hard. Derek could see the baby start to move further out of Reid. Eiddwen positioned Morgan's now-gloved hands and put hers around them on the baby's sides, in anticipation to 'catch' the baby as soon as it fully emerged. When his lover relaxed and took another deep breath, Derek saw one arm appear and then the other came soon after.

"Okay… small pushes now…" the midwife announced to her patient. "Here comes the baby…"

Out of nowhere, Reid felt a gush down below and a release of tension go through his body. He finally took a deep breath and looked down at his lover… a baby held close to his chest, covering his shirt with blood, amniotic fluid, and vermix, as a nurse carefully suctioned out its nose and mouth again. A loud, wet cry erupted from the baby's body. That sent tears rolling down from everyone's eyes, even the midwife's. JJ kissed Reid on the cheek and hugged him as best she could, congratulating her best friend and 'brother', as they cried together. Eiddwen took her time with the umbilical cord, allowing it to stop pulsating, before she clamped it off. She and Spencer had agreed to it, to ensure that the baby would get the most nutrients transferred into its body. After three minutes, the midwife clamped off the cord and another section closer to the baby.

"Alright, Derek…" Eiddwen spoke up lightly. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes… yes, please…" Morgan responded, as he grabbed the pair of sterile scissors handed to him.

"Cut right in between the clamps there…"

After getting through the cord, the nurse nearby took the baby from Derek and moved the newborn to the warmer to check weight, length, among other important things. That left the FBI agent to move to his lover, who was currently being tended to by Eiddwen. JJ made her way over to see the baby up close & personal, while the two men had a moment together.

Morgan kissed Reid's damp temple and whispered in his ear, "You were perfect, Pretty Boy… you did so well… thank you for making our family complete… I love you so much…"

"Tell me about our baby…" Spencer replied back softly.

"Lots of hair… dark eyes… and, the same genitalia as us…"

Reid was silent for a moment, before tears started to fill his eyes and he smiled at his lover.

"A boy?" He finally squeaked out.

Derek nodded and gave him a 1000-watt smile.

They had a boy… their own little boy… their son…

They had made a family, and it was perfect…

* * *

 _ **Alone time with Mom & Dad…**_

After all of the tests were run on the baby, he was diapered and wrapped up in a blanket with a blue & green beanie put on his head. The nurse carried the little bundle back over to Derek, who happily took his son in his arms.

"Hi, little man…" He stated lightly. "Welcome to the world. Gonna open your eyes up for Daddy, huh?"

The newborn made some grunting noises as he started to squirm around in his father's strong arms. Derek kissed his son's soft pink cheek, as the baby let out a disgruntled cry. He knew his son was in need of something, and there was only one way to fix that. He walked over to the hospital bed that was now occupied by Reid, who has also been checked out and was now ready to hold his son for the first time. JJ stood next to her little brother, ready to help him if & when he needed it.

"Pretty Boy, there's someone here who needs his mommy…" Morgan stated softly, handing the baby over to his lover.

"Oh, hello, my little one…" Spencer said, smiling down at his son. "I'm your mommy… and, it's so good to finally meet you… Daddy and I have been waiting a long time for you, and now, you're here…and, we are so happy you are…"

The little boy let out another disgruntled cry, and he knew instinctually that something was up. Conveniently, Eiddwen was still in the room to help Reid.

"Dee, can you go and tell our family about him?" Reid stated lightly. "I'd like them to know that we're okay… "

"Alright, babe… JJ, you comin' too?"

The blonde woman looked over at Reid for an answer, and soon after, she got it. Reid grabbed her hand and held it close, not wanting her to go.

"I'm staying, Morgan…" She retorted softly. "Maybe its better if I stay to help Reid …"

Derek smiled at her and muttered, "Keep my boys safe, JJ…", before walking slowly out the door, hearing it shut behind him.

* * *

 _ **Telling the family…**_

As Derek entered the waiting room, two little bodies raced over to him. Henry and Jack made sure to give their Uncle Morgan the biggest hugs they could. Everyone else smiled at the older man, awaiting any and all news.

"Did Uncle Spence have the baby yet?" Jack asked aloud.

"Cans we seed da bee-bee now?" Henry questioned as well.

"Well, guys…" Derek stated lightly, as he crouched down to his two nephews. "We do have a baby now…"

"Yay!" The room cheered joyfully.

"Oh, my chocolate brownie!" Garcia said excitedly. "What do we have? What do we have?"

Derek whispered something swiftly into Henry and Jack's ears, before standing up and responding, "Little guys, tell everybody what we have…"

"A boy!" The kids exclaimed, happily jumping up and down.

Everyone in the room engulfed Morgan in hugs, handshakes and tons of 'congratulations'.

"So, do you two have a name yet?" Emily wondered aloud, before anyone else did.

"Not yet… but soon…" Derek responded with a soft smile.

"Spencer too indecisive?" Beth questioned lightly.

"We both are… our lists don't have any names that match…"

"What was your father's name, Derek?" Rossi inquired to the younger man.

"Ellis Walker Morgan… why?"

"And, your grandfather's name?"

"Ellis Jameson Morgan…"

"And, your great-grandfather's name?"

"Ellis Noah Morgan…"

"I see a pattern, Derek…" Aaron piped up.

"I do too…" Emily added.

"Me three, sugar plum…" Garcia agreed. "Now, just convince our baby genius of it…"

* * *

 _ **Naming the little miracle…**_

When Derek made his way back to Reid's room, JJ was on her way out with a smile on her face.

"JJ, thank you…" the agent stated to his friend, embracing her into a tight hug. "It means a lot to Spencer and I that you were here…"

"You don't need to thank me, Derek…" the media liaison retorted lightly. "You've already given me thanks enough for making me the godmother…"

"Spence told you, huh?"

"Yeah, he spilled the beans as soon as you left… and, he told me who the godfather was, too…"

"Think we made a good choice?"

"I think he'll be overly excited… especially since he won't be called the 'godfather'…"

"Think it'll make him feel old?"

"Naw, it would have been too cliché, but he'll love the other nickname instead…"

"Hey, Jayje?"

"Yeah, Derek?"

"Thank you..."

As she exited the room, she smiled at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. That left Derek alone to see his lover and their son, who were both asleep… or, so he thought. Lying in the clear bassinet, yet-to-be-named Baby Boy Reid-Morgan was wide awake. The usually tough FBI agent stepped up and gently took his son into his arms.

"Hi, my big boy…" He spoke softly. "Letting Mommy sleep, huh? Daddy's very surprised by that. So, let's discuss something real quick, huh? Mommy and I need to give you a name, but we don't have any ideas that match, so Dave… you'll get to meet him soon… well, he thought about you being named after my daddy, or my granddaddy, or even my great-granddaddy. What do you think about that, huh?"

The baby boy opened his eyes and smacked his lips together, as he squirmed in his father's strong arms. Derek chuckled and continued on, readjusting his son gently, "Well, little man, the names of all of them are Ellis… what do you think of that?"

The newborn started to whine loudly and smack his lips again, alerting his father that he was in need of something again. The new father checked the small diaper and felt no wetness. This made him worried. He turned to his sleeping lover, moving to his side swiftly.

"Pretty Boy…" He stated lightly, nudging the younger man's shoulder with his hand. "Babe…"

"Wha? Why?" Reid awoke sleepily. "So tired, Dee…"

"I know, babe… and, I'll let you sleep in a minute, but the baby is upset… I dunno what he needs. He's not wet… he might be hungry…"

"Okay… okay… hand him over. Let's see if he wants to eat again…"

"Eat again? Did Eiddwen show you any techniques on how to feed him?"

"She showed me some different positions… but he didn't eat very long the first time…"

"Was he still wrapped in the blanket, when you did it?"

"Yes…why?"

"Well, uncover him fully and see if he likes that better…"

"Are you sure we should do that? He could get cold…"

"Spence, you'll have the warmth of your body next to him… and, Hotch told me that when Haley was breastfeeding Jack, he wouldn't feed for very long. So, their doctor suggested taking him out of his onesie… she did it, and it worked…"

"Okay, I'll try it… can you uncover him for me?"

"Sure, love…"

Slowly, Reid laid down his son on his lap. With his lover's help, they took the blanket off of their son's body, revealing his pink-skinned body, long legs, and little fingers & toes. Morgan picked up their son, as Spencer carefully pulled down his hospital top. He had developed small breasts during his pregnancy, which Eiddwen said would happen and does happen with a small amount of carriers.

"Look at his cute little hands and feet…" Derek spoke up. "You know Clooney is gonna love him, right?"

"He'll need to learn to stay back though…" Reid responded softly. "We don't need him nipping at the baby at all…"

"He won't, Spencer… Clooney's a good dog…"

The baby started to whine and smack his lips again, signaling to both men that their son was ready to eat as soon as possible.

"Here you go, Mommy…" Derek stated, handing his boy back to his love. "Here's our boy…"

"Okay, little one," Spencer responded, positioning the baby to get him to feed. "Let's get you to eat, huh?"

Putting his fingers in the right places around his breast, Reid made sure to glide the nipple up and down his son's bottom and chin. When the baby opened his mouth, the genius got him up to his breast. Feeling a slight twinge of pain, he began to hear the sweet sounds of grunting swallows.

"Did JJ go back to the waiting room?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, she did," Derek replied lightly, watching his son drink from his lover's breast.

"Good… I didn't want her to miss out on holding the baby…"

"Speaking of the baby, we haven't chosen a name for him yet. We can't keep calling him 'the baby', or 'son', or 'the boy'…"

"True, but both of us have deferring name ideas…"

"Well, while I was in the waiting room, Dave mentioned something to me, which I hadn't thought of before. The same name has been running in my family for years, and it  
ended with my father…"

"Which name is that?"

"Ellis…"

"That's a very interesting name… Ellis Reid-Morgan… sounds better as a middle name though…"

"I thought the same thing… so we agree on Ellis as a middle name?"

"I guess… but what about the other names in your family… for the men, I mean?"

"Walker… Jameson… Noah…"

"I like all of those names…"

"You do?"

"Yeah… well, Walker sounds more like another middle name, but Jameson & Noah are cute for first names…"

"How about Noah Ellis?"

Taking a deep breath in and out, Reid smiled at his lover, before looking down at their son still suckling, to say "Hello, my Noah… welcome to the world…"

* * *

 _ **Meeting the family…**_

After feeding their son from both of his breasts, Reid successfully burped and swaddled him again.

"Pretty Boy…?" Derek questioned, reentering the room again. "You guys ready for visitors?"

"Yes, we are… aren't we, little guy?" Spencer responded softly, adjusting Noah in his arms.

Their little boy yawned, acknowledging his answer to his mom instantly.

"Alright… here comes everyone…"

Suddenly, as soon as Morgan had rounded the curtain, two little bodies came right with him.

"Unca Spence!" Henry and Jack exclaimed happily. "Unca Spence!"

"Hi, boys!" Reid answered with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"We're good!" Jack replied back quickly.

"Unca Pence, id dat da bee-bee?" Henry questioned excitedly. "Cans I sees him? Pees?"

"Yes, you can see, but first, you both have to go with Uncle Derek into the bathroom and wash your hands. Okay?"

"Yay!" Both boys cheered, following Derek over to the sink.

While they were gone, all of the other members of the family made their way over to Spencer in the bed.

"Awww, look at him!" Garcia cooed lovingly. "Buttercup, can I hold him?"

"After you wash your hands first…." The young doctor retorted affirmatively. "All of you need to…"

"I keep forgetting about babies getting germs from everywhere…"

"Come on, Garcie…" Emily spoke up, putting her arm around her friend's arm. "Let's get clean…"

As the two adults entered, Morgan exited with Henry and Jack, who scurried over to the hospital bed, ready to see the baby.

"Up, Unca Dee…" Henry stated excitedly. "I wan' see da beebee!"

"Me, too! Me, too!" Jack cheered.

Morgan lifted both boys up in his arms, so they could see the baby for themselves.

"Awww… he's tiny…" the younger Hotchner spoke up. "Does he have tons of hair?"

"You wanna see?" Reid inquired, pulling the skull cap off gently. "Look at all of it…"

"He gods wats of hairs!" Henry announced with a giggle.

"He does have lots, doesn't he?" Derek spoke up.

"Yeah! Emlee, see da bee-bee's wats of hairs!"

Emily and Garcia approached slowly from the bathroom, both smiling happily.

"Yes, I do…" the brunette responded, before taking the little boy in her arms. "That little one is taking after you, Spence, with all that hair…"

"Hey! I had tons of hair once too…" Derek retorted. "I could probably grow it back, if I didn't shave it off for a while…"

"Don't you dare!" Reid warned. "I like it shiny and clean…"

"No fighting in front of my peanut wonder, boys!" Garcia sounded.

"You're right, Baby Girl…" Derek answered. "You're right… I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted… now, let me hold this little man…"

"Not so fast, Garcie…" Emily piped up. "Grandpa gets first dibs…"

"Grandpa?"

"Alright, hand that kid over!" Dave stated, as he emerged from the bathroom, hands newly cleaned. "I wanna see my grandson…"

"Here you go…" Reid muttered, handing over his son to the older man he considered like a father to him. "What do you think, Grandpa?"

"Not 'Grandpa'… that makes me feel old…" the seasoned agent retorted, before speaking to the newborn, "I'm Papa Dave… isn't that right, lil man?"

"Let's hope he poops…" Garcia said, being snarky. "Just the perfect present for Papa Dave, eh?"  
 _ **  
TBC?**_


End file.
